sorcière
by Filatipphia
Summary: Shinobu Kocho adalah penyihir. Dan Tomioka Giyuu telah jatuh di bawah mantranya.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu | Tomioka Giyuu x Kocho Shinobu | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a lil bit OOC maybe?**

* * *

Suasana _Butterfly Estate_ tampak tenang seperti biasa. Meskipun terlihat lengang, namun bukan berarti para penghuninya tidaklah sibuk. Tentu saja mereka saat ini sedang fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Begitu pula sang tuan rumah, Kocho Shinobu. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu terlihat serius melakukan urusannya. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan seorang pasien.

(Apalagi yang sedang ia lakukan kalau bukan mengobati orang serta merawat lukanya.)

Terlihat Tomioka Giyuu hanya duduk bersimpuh diam di hadapannya. Tubuh pemuda itu babak belur. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh debu. _Haori_nya kotor serta lusuh dengan beberapa noda di atasnya. Bagian lengannya robek memanjang. Serta di perut, bercak-bercak merah juga tertempel di sana.

"_Arara_, sepertinya luka-lukamu cukup parah, Tomioka-_san_," Shinobu berkata. Suaranya yang lembut menembus rungu sang pemuda. Bibir gadis itu melengkung cantik dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Giyuu dengan netra indahnya.

Walau keadaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, dengan beberapa robekan yang terlihat menganga, nyatanya laki-laki bersurai gelap itu masih mampu terduduk tegap. Dalam hati, Shinobu cukup kagum dengan ketahanan fisik Giyuu.

"Tapi sepertinya, kakimu tak kenapa-kenapa," gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengingat saat ini pasiennya itu bisa bersimpuh tanpa masalah berarti.

Giyuu hanya diam. Wajahnya masih datar. Tak nampak raut apapun di sana. Tidak ada ekspresi kesakitan atau pun rasa lelah sama sekali.

Walau tak mendapat tanggapan, Shinobu kembali berbicara. Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya, "Ah, kalau begitu, tolong lepas_ haori_mu, Tomioka-_san_. Biar kuperiksa dulu."

Meski mulutnya tak berbicara, toh, Giyuu bukannya tuli atau apa. Jadi, ia dengan segera menuruti perkataan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan pakaian yang saat ini menempel di badannya.

Perempuan bersurai ungu gradasi hitam lalu mulai menuju si pria. Kocho Shinobu tak perlu repot-repot berdiri, gadis mungil itu cukup merangkak sedikit sebab jarak mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Perut Giyuu mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin laki-laki itu tadi sempat tertusuk. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terlihat robekan memanjang dari bagian lengan atas hingga ke siku. Selebihnya baik-baik saja.

Ketika usai mengobservasi, sang _Insect Pillar _kemudian memeriksa bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Mulai dari leher, pundak, punggung hingga pinggang, namun tidak menemukan luka apa-apa. Dalam hati, ia sedikit bersyukur.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan serta mengobati luka di perut sang pria. Kala selesai membalutnya dengan perban, Shinobu mulai mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lengan.

Ia pun mulai mengobatinya, dimulai dengan membersihkan luka si pemuda.

"Kau tahu, jika kita bisa menjadi akrab, itu adalah hal yang bagus," Shinobu lagi-lagi memecah keheningan, walau fokusnya masih tertuju kepada robekan yang sedang ia rawat.

Meski terkadang, gadis yang identik dengan kupu-kupu itu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kawannya yang sama-sama seorang _hashira_, lebih tepatnya Pilar Air ini selalu datang padanya ketika berkunjung ke_ Butterfly Estate_ dengan tubuh penuh luka. Padahal masih banyak orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong, dengan kemampuan medis tak kalah bagus.

Usai mencuci luka, kali ini, gadis bernetra ungu mulai mengusapkan salep khusus. Namun demikian, bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum itu kembali berbicara, "_Ne_, bukankah begitu, Tomioka-_san_?"

Tetapi Giyuu masih saja diam. Walau netra gelapnya ikut memperhatikan betapa terampilnya jari-jemari lentik milik Shinobu sedang merawat luka robek miliknya.

_"Arara, _berbicaralah sedikit. Inilah kenapa banyak yang tidak menyukaimu," gadis bersurai ungu gradasi hitam itu mulai membalutkan perban, dengan sedikit penekanan kala mengikatnya.

Sehingga mau tak mau membuat Tomioka Giyuu sedikit meringis menahan sakitnya.

"Aku tidak dibenci orang-orang," akhirnya, sebuah kalimat muncul dari mulut sang pemuda.

Shinobu cukup terkejut, meski rautnya sama sekali tak berubah. Masih setia menampilkan sebuah kurva yang manis, "Oh, setelah sekian lama diam, hanya itu yang mau kau katakan?"

Beres dengan lukanya, gadis itu lantas menatap langsung ke netra kelam milik Giyuu.

Yang dipandang hanya balik memandang.

Terkadang, lelaki bersurai panjang itu heran mengapa gadis di hadapannya bisa selalu banyak berbicara. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia tak akan memberi tanggapan.

Apa tidak sebaiknya bibir ranum yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum itu terdiam?

Namun, seperti tiada kapok, Shinobu lagi-lagi mengajaknya berbincang. Meski hasilnya hanyalah obrolan satu arah. Shinobu masih saja cerewet. Tetapi harus Giyuu akui, hanya perempuan itu yang mampu mengajaknya berbicara secara kasual seperti ini.

Dan walau dalam batinnya tidak ingin membenarkan, tetapi para _hashira_ lain memang tak banyak yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi mengobrol dengannya. Inikah alasan lelaki itu dibenci? Pemuda itu berpikir. Walau pada akhirnya tak mau memikirkan.

Pokoknya, Giyuu tidak dibenci. Titik.

Lalu, perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke arah wajah gadis itu. Entah mengapa, berbalik dengannya yang selalu memasang raut datar, ekspresi gadis itu selalu terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman terpatri apik di bibirnya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu, apakah itu hanya pura-pura, atau memang sebuah kurva yang tulus. Namun satu yang pasti, wajah gadis itu selalu terlihat cantik. Dan Giyuu tak bisa membantah kali ini.

Palet ungunya berpendar lembut. Seolah-olah menarik dirinya dalam hingga tenggelam. Dan lelaki itu tak bisa menghindar sama sekali.

Hingga tanpa sadar, sebelah lengannya mulai terangkat menuju pipi gadis itu. Meski di tengah jalan, ia berhenti. Netranya lantas mengerjap polos. Apa yang tadi akan ia lakukan?

Entah apa yang merasukinya. Namun pandangan Shinobu seolah-olah telah mengunci rapat Giyuu hingga tak mampu berpaling.

Binar-binar tulus yang memancar, serta sebuah senyuman yang ayu. Gadis itu seperti menyihir Tomioka Giyuu dengan telak.

Lelaki dengan pernapasan air mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah memang perempuan itu memiliki sebuah ilmu sihir?

Karena hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, bisa membuat Giyuu jadi ingin ikut berbicara. Apalagi kata-katanya yang bisa menarik atensi lelaki itu untuk berpikir. Seolah-olah gadis itu mampu melunakkan es di dalam hatinya. Juga meruntuhkan segala sifat dinginnya.

Lalu, pandangan itu. Netranya yang dengan polos menatap. Ditambah sebuah senyuman manis yang dengan setia menetap. Ia merasa terjerat.

Mungkin, selain kekuatan sebagai _Insect Pillar_, gadis itu juga punya kemampuan teluh.

Lelaki itu semakin yakin, bahwa Shinobu Kocho adalah penyihir. Dan Tomioka Giyuu telah jatuh di bawah mantranya.

_Sebab__ kini, debaran berlebih juga mulai menghampiri dadanya._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: aku kembaliiiii~ jangan bosen ya kalo ngeliat aku nyampah di sini. habisnya, aku lagi tergila-gila sama mereka huhu /ditimpucc/ meski jujur aja rada-rada nyelekit gitu deh tiap nulis ghiyushino:")


End file.
